


Puppy Problems

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Vasquez is our baby, a bday fic, it cute, like mah boo!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Vasquez might have to do paperwork, but it's not because of what you may think....





	Puppy Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my baboo!!!!!! TheQueenOfTheLight, I hope your bday is as fabulous as you are. This is shorter than I'd wanted, but you know how dat fungus got me :< But I hope you like it anyway! Our baby is Vasquez and we have been loving her together for almost a whole year now! Jess is a light in my life and I am hyped to see what shenanigans she gets up to in this upcoming year!!!

“Sir…?” 

“What is it Agent Homes?”

“We might have a … uh… problem?”

The golden puppy woofed up at him happily. The cape over her back slid further off with every wag of her tail. The other, black puppy growled and yanked at the ops clothes still hanging from her frame.

The agent sighed, it was going to be a long night for everyone. 

* * *

 

J’onn twitched. He would not kill his entire platoon, he would not kill his entire platoon,  _ he would not _ … 

“Woof!” 

He was going to have to dress up as Supergirl, again. He looked down at the golden lab, with her front paws on his leg, and reached out to pat Kara on the head. Kara woofed, gently, and nuzzled into his lap. 

This did not make up for this catastrophe. Alex, a black lab at this time, hunkered next to his left side, growling at any who came near. J’onn gave her a pat too.

“We’ll get this figured out soon, Agent Danvers.” Alex just looked forlornly up at him with true puppy-dog eyes. J’onn stopped himself from scritching under her chin. Martian or not, he’d probably lose a hand. 

Kara decided now was a good time to leap away from him and bound toward the doctors coming to examine them. J’onn sighed as she happily accepted any and all scritches she could get. He could hear Alex’s thoughts.

They weren’t appropriate to repeat. 

One doctor stayed with Kara to work on her, muttering almost constantly that she needed to stay still, while the other approached J’onn. 

“Sir.” She nodded and sat down to open her kit. “Agent Danvers if you wouldn’t mind coming over here, this will go much quicker.” J’onn would applaud her professionalism if Alex weren’t in hearing distance.

Alex huffed, even as a dog, and strutted over to the doctor before sitting down in front of her. Kara barked from in the arms of Agent… Ross. Alex rolled her eyes and J’onn shook his head before getting up. He needed these two out of the DEO if there was no immediate cure, most of his agents were taking turns passing Kara around. 

Not that Kara seemed to mind. Agents Ross and Malone were attempting to hold her still while the doctor looked her over. It wasn’t going well. 

“Supergirl! You have to hold still or I won’t be able to finish my examination!” The doctor hadn’t had this much trouble since a Troglen breached the containment area and subsequently gave birth. Kara didn’t seem to hear his call as she kept jumping up to lick at various agent’s faces.

Eventually, J’onn found who he was searching for. The doctors collected all of the information they could for the night and, just as J’onn had feared, there was no instant cure.

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl, you two are to go with Agent Vasquez until further news is- Supergirl, please stop leaping onto Agent Vasquez, you know better than that.” Kara deflated into a heap at their feet, whining pitifully. 

Her eyes could have warmed the cold, dead expanses of space.

Vasquez nodded to J’onn and patted her own shoulder. “Come on, Supergirl, just this once though.” 

Kara woofed with the delight only a truly good dog could and leapt straight up into Susan’s arms. From her new vantage point she could see all of the agents circling up to see them off. Her tail wagged hard enough that Susan nearly toppled over.

J’onn was inundated by thoughts of jealousy from the other agents. He was going to need multiple drinks. Even Vasquez let slip a small ‘cute’ before her thoughts returned to the paperwork she needed to sort for the night. 

Maybe Vazquez needed a raise.

Alex walked out beside Susan, just close enough that they would bump into each other every third or fourth step. J’onn shook his head and brought up his hand to hide a smile, at least he’d chosen the right puppy sitter.

* * *

 

“Look, Alex, do you really think you can use a toilet?” 

“Woof”

“Fine, but don’t come complaining to me if you fall in.” 

* * *

 

 

The car ride was fairly uneventful. Alex forced Kara to ride in the back, which Susan was eternally grateful for, she probably wouldn’t have been able to drive well otherwise. Kara hadn’t stopped running from one side of the car to the other, occasionally barking at a child through the window, it was unfortunately adorable. 

Alex sat in the passenger seat, silently watching the scenery rush past. She sniffed twice at the air vents before jerking back and pointedly not looking at Susan. Susan didn’t even try to hide her smile. 

She pulled into her apartment parking garage and turned to Alex, “Is there any way you can keep her from running off? I’m technically not supposed to have any pets.” Alex only nodded before padding into the back seat and glaring at Kara. 

Susan smirked, an easy way to keep them both under control. She popped open her door and climbed out, at least tonight wouldn’t be lonely. Not that Susan minded being alone, but some company every now and again was nice. “Come on you two, I hope you like ground beef.” 

Kara launched herself from the car, circling Susan and woofing excitedly, at least she didn’t seem to have her powers as a dog. Alex followed, sniffing whenever she thought Susan wasn’t watching. 

There were small blessings though, the trio didn’t run into anyone else in the elevator or the hallway. Probably because it was nearing ten o’clock and the tenants of her building weren’t known for their night-adventures. But no matter why, Susan was grateful. 

She keyed the lock open and Kara rushed past to explore. Neither Danvers sister had been to her apartment yet, so this development didn’t shock Susan at all. Alex, however, stayed near the door, waiting for Susan to invite her in.

“Make yourself at home, I’m going to change and then start on dinner.” Susan watched Kara tear down her hallway. “Will you make sure she doesn’t destroy the place?”

Alex woofed, her tail wagging slowly behind her, and set off in pursuit. 

Shit, she was so cute too. Susan closed her bedroom door and grabbed out some sweats, she was hoping Kara wouldn’t drool on her, but given her penchant for food and her current physical form, Susan wasn’t going to take any chances. Her old, college hoodie had seen worse things than an overly excitable superdog, it would survive the night. 

* * *

“Well then,” Susan blinked at the mere scraps of the seven pounds of ground beef that she’d made, her own hamburger equally devoured. “If you two are done, I have paperwork we should look at, Alex.” She rose from her seat and Kara grabbed her plate between her teeth, gently, and brought it to Susan at the sink.

She didn’t know which form was more adorable, the dog, or the superhero. Both had multiple perks. Alex followed suit and brought her plate over too and okay, dog Alex was less kick-ass, but way cuter.

She didn't voice any of this though, just put the dishes in the sink and all three of them padded over to the couch. There wasn't that much paperwork, but, hopefully, it would keep them both busy until they fell asleep. 

Alex and her were one step below J’onn in the bureaucracy of the DEO, but Alex handled the away missions and science side of things while Susan handled the prisoners and equipment and people and transportation and finances and yeah, Susan could continue. She needed Alex to make decisions on some of the lab remodeling that she'd obviously been avoiding. 

She could put everything back just the way she liked it as soon as the modeling was done! Really, her stubbornness knew no bounds. 

Kara took no time at all to snuggle up against Susan’s left side. She wouldn’t stop whining until Susan finally began scratching at her ear, then, blessedly, she actually calmed down. Alex stuck her nose on one too many paragraphs and wetted the paper so, eventually, she gave up too and flopped her head next to Kara’s on Susan’s lap.

Susan set her hand on Alex’s head and gave an experimental scratch….. No barking, or biting… she scratched again and, again, did not meet an untimely death. 

Well, this was pleasant. She would have been alone with her finicky water heater if not for the dog-transformations. She looked up from her two fur-afied friends and listened to the traffic slowly fade from her window. Yes, a nice evening. Maybe she should move somewhere that allowed dogs...

* * *

 

There was warmth all around her. Seriously, too warm, hot in fact. Actually, Susan was convinced that a radiator had fallen onto her, she was going to start sweating if she couldn’t dislodge this massive thing-

Oh it was Kara. No longer dog-sized, Kara was sprawled out on top of her. The sun fell across her back, probably fueling the heat discharge. Interesting though that was, now was not the time for a heat stroke. Susan attempted to wriggle out of Kara’s hold only to freeze when Kara’s hold only tightened further. 

She’d had her fair share of Supergirl-induced bruises, she’d take sweating over that. She heard Alex huff and oh good, maybe Alex could get them out of this. The sight she turned to see wasn’t filled with hope though. 

Alex had somehow managed to free her arm and was pushing valiantly against Kara’s face, grunting with effort. It was always interesting, watching Kara’s skin move, but the rest of her stay in place, like some incredibly soft, immovable boulder. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to give up, flopping back with a huff. She looked over at Susan and sighed. “Better settle in for the long haul. She ate a lot for dinner, so she probably won’t get up for another half-hour or more.” 

Well, heat stroke it would be. She bit her lip and asked, “Any chance she’d move if I kneed her in the groin?”

Alex puffed out a laugh and Susan more felt than saw her shake her head. “Nope, I’ve tried that.”

“Crap.”

“Yup, welcome to the family.” 

Susan blinked. “What?”

Alex tried to suppress a smile, but the corners of her lips kept ticking up. “She only does this to me and Eliza, you’re practically an honorary Danvers.”

Oh, that… Susan turned her head, it was just hot and stuffy and she was tired, no need for the misty eyes. Alex’s hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed, maybe she’d just lean in and try to get some more sleep. 

Yeah, it was nice to have company sometimes. 

“Oh, also, Kara… Kara… Kara you need to let us up so we can put on clothes.” 

Oh god, she might have to do paperwork, damn it J’onn. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPEH BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
